Intrusion
by Harlequin99
Summary: Set during Poison Study - what if there was an intruder? ONESHOT Yelena & Valek fluff Read to find out, rated T to be safe


**Hey Y'all!**

**So I got this idea while writing chapter 17 of Valek's Poison Study(which will be updated very soon!) and I started thinking, what if there was an intruder? **

**So here it is, please review and tell me what you think! **

**I have a massive thanks to Homegrl aka Amanda for being the beta for this and improving it SO much, and helping me with the ending! **

**Hope you enjoy,**

**Harlequin x **

**P.S. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this oneshot - they belong to Maria V Snyder**

* * *

_After I had lit the lanterns in Valek's suite, I relaxed on the couch with the botany book. Biology had never been a favourite subject of mine, and I soon found my mind wandering. My weak efforts to remain focused were lost to my daydreams._

"You can't get away from me now." A deep voice interrupted my dream.

I woke up from my sleep, gasping heavily, to a man standing at the end of the couch. I quickly moved away from him, but as my bare skin touched the cold leather I flinched even more, goose bumps forming on my skin.

"What do you want?" I asked him. I had a bad feeling this wasn't Valek considering killing me again.

"I was sent by someone to make sure you stop your training," the voice stated. I froze in horror. Nix? I couldn't believe it. _Maybe I should have taken head to his warning. _

He moved towards me and without hesitating, I punched him in the stomach. He doubled over but landed on top of me, pinning me to the couch. His weight knocked the air out of my lungs and I struggled underneath him. But with my arms trapped under him, there was little I could do.

A sharp pain went down my arm as he dragged his knife - which I hadn't notice before - into my skin, punishing me for hitting him. He didn't immediately kill me. He must want to take his time or have some fun before. I knew I had to play smart and bide my time.

I resisted the urge to hit him as he gagged my mouth. He was still on top of me but I knew that hitting him would do nothing but anger him more, therefore making him put more weight on me, and having my chances of escaping diminish. I kept my struggles to a minimum, so not to make him suspect anything. But like Brazell's guards, he thought I was being easy, just like they thought I was.

Rough hands pulled at my clothing as I widened my legs, he grinned maliciously and I forced the bile back down my throat. He moved his legs to accommodate mine, and seeing the perfect opportunity, I lifted my leg up, hitting him between his legs. Even though a thick blanket – Valek must have put it over me last night - hindered my movement, I still managed to hit him with enough force to make him slump on top of me, groaning loudly in pain. I used the defensive moves Ari taught me and hit him a few times, knocking him unconscious, before running from the room.

Without hesitation, I ran up the stairs and along the corridor to the left, I banged on Valek's door anxiously. Quiet enough for the intruder not to hear me downstairs, but loud enough to wake Valek up. After knocking a few more times, the door opened quickly and a knife was pressed against my throat. When noticing it was me he relaxed and stared at me in shock for a moment before pulling me inside and locking the door.

"V..." I tried to speak before realising that the gag was still around my mouth, no wonder he looked so shocked. Pulling it off hastily, I explained in a rush what had happened. His face hardened and he dashed around his room, grabbing many weapons that were ready for the taking and hiding them in his nightclothes, before moving to the door. I marvelled at his actions. "Stay here," he commanded before leaving the room.

I locked the door behind him before sinking down onto his bed. Even though I had explored the upstairs rooms, I hadn't been in here before. It was as messy as the other rooms- except instead of endless piles of books- weapons were scattered everywhere along with the rocks and books.

It was a rather large sized room; furnished with a large bed, a dresser, and a few tables holding weapons, books and statues. There were windows on the far wall, but as it was still dark outside, a lantern the only room's light. There was a doorframe on the right wall, leading off to another room, which I would assume to be his private bathroom.

It had been a while since Valek left and I was starting to get worried, I knew that he could easily kill the man downstairs, but what if there was more? All these possibilities ran through my mind until there was a faint knock at the door. I froze.

"Yelena, let me in." I head Valek's voice through the thick wood.

Without hesitating, I opened the door, slowly at first to make sure it was him. I pulled it wider when I saw him, unharmed, but with blood splattered on his face and clothes. The bright red contrasted with his white undershirt and his pale skin.

After locking the door, he turned to me and looked me up and down. "Did he hurt you?" He asked, I couldn't help but notice a hint of anger in his voice. _Maybe it's just from the fight_, I thought.

I looked down at myself, my clothing was still dishevelled and I noticed a long cut down my forearm. I had forgotten that the man had cut me. Valek seemed to notice it too, since he dashed across the room and grabbed what seemed to be a medic kit. I watched as he poured alcohol onto a cotton swab before grabbing my arm, holding it still while he dabbed the alcohol to my wound. Pain shot through my arm and I hissed in pain, jerking my arm back in response, however he didn't stop until he was satisfied that the cut was clean. He then sealed my wound with Rand's glue. Pressing the skin together, his grip was firm but there was also a gentleness that surprised me.

When he was finished, he put the medic kit back and pulled his weapons from where he had hidden them, placing them back where they belonged. I watched in silent fascination, as he removed knives, swords, darts and other instruments from his nightclothes. Some of the weapons weren't grabbed in his haste. A shiver went down my spine as the blades shined in the lantern light; some were still covered in blood. He grabbed an old cloth to wipe the blades clean.

Thinking that he was waiting for me to leave, I walked to the door. I put one hand on the door handle before he spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room." _Where else would I be going?_

"You can't."

"Why not?" I protested.

He faced me. "I've sent for a clean up crew. I had to leave the door unlocked so until they leave it isn't safe for you to be on your own." He gestured towards his bed, "you can stay here for now."

He must have realised what he had said since I didn't try to hide the shock from my face.

"You can sleep here and _I'll_ sleep on the floor." He amended quickly, I thought I saw his pale cheeks darken slightly, but within a blink it was gone, making me question if it was even there in the first place.

He went into the other room, and came back with a bundle of sheets and he started to make his bed on the floor.

I suddenly felt guilty as he made to lie down on the stone floor. I didn't want him to sleep on the cold hard floor. "Valek."

He stopped and looked up at me.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor."

A frown formed on his face, "Where would I sleep then?"

I looked around the large room, but there was no couch in sight. My eyes landed back on the bed. "You can sleep in the bed."

"And let you sleep on the floor?" he asked incredulously.

"No, we both sleep on the bed." I was suddenly nervous for some reason.

Valek raised his eyebrow. For some reason I really didn't want him to refuse.

"After what happened, I would sleep better knowing you were next to me. Besides I'm sure the floor is not comfortable." I didn't want to admit to him that I was scared.

My stomach performed flips as his gaze flicked from me, to the floor, to the bed and back to me again as he contemplated my offer. After a moment, he sighed, "I can't."

My heart sank, "Why not?"

He sighed again, this time tugging at his hair in frustration, "it just isn't right. You're the food taster, I'm your _boss_." He emphasised.

"I promise I won't try anything," I tried my best to look innocent.

"That's the whole point!" he cried out in frustration.

"What?" I asked shocked, "I don't understand."

"I just..." for once he seemed lost for words, he stared at the wall behind me while he spoke, "I can't sleep in the same bed as you and _not_ do anything." His sapphire eyes finally met mine, my breath hitched.

We stared at each other for a moment, he was obviously uncomfortable after his outburst and he looked like he wanted to flee the room at any moment.

"Who says we don't have to do anything?" I suggested when I was able to speak coherently. I couldn't believe this was happening.

He frowned for a second before realising what I had said. "Yelena." He warned, but I could tell he wanted to just as much as I did.

"Valek, I want to..." I looked into his eyes, seductively, but I was also embarrassed. I can't believe I just said that, what if he turned me down now? How would I be able to face him again? I thought to myself, before I caught the look in his eyes.

His blue eyes darkened as he slowly walked towards me. My breath hitched and I stepped backwards. I kept going until the back of my knees hit the bed, causing me to sit.

When he reached me he placed a knee onto the bed and slowly leaned over to me. I leaned away, not to get away from him but so he could lie on top of me. He took the bait and soon his mouth was inches from mine. I closed my eyes as his nose brushed against my skin, and his lips met mine.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke the next day in my bed. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon. I looked around. I was back in my room...in my bed.

_It was all a dream._

I didn't know whether to be delighted that I was never attacked or dejected that I didn't spend the night with Valek.

I got out of bed and headed to the living room. I just had to make sure, but when I entered the living room there was no signs of what transpired the night before. Everything was in their respectable places.

No blood. No signs of struggles.

Dejected, I turned to go back upstairs, when something caught my eye. There was something peeking from under the couch. Curious, I went to grab it.

It was the botany book.

The book I was reading before...


End file.
